I Just Want To Be With You
by Ironwood811
Summary: Katie likes DJ, DJ likes Katie, but they both think that the other doesn't like them. With the help of their friends, Bridgette and Geoff, will they finally become a couple. Find out in the first part of this three part series.


_**Disclaimer-I dont own total drama. I wish I did.**_

* * *

It is just another day at Playa Des Losers. The boys are playing volleyball and swimming. The girls are in the hot tub and at the spa.

Bridgette and Katie were talking in the spa.

Katie-I just don't know what to say to him Bridgette. What if he doesn't like me?

Bridgette-I'm surprised that your not asking Sadie about this.

Katie-Didn't you hear? We had a huge fight. I wouldn't care if she died.

Bridgette-That's a little harsh.

Katie-I didn't mean it.

Bridgette-I know.

Katie-So, anyways, what should I do?

Bridgette-Katie, DJ likes you. I know it.

Katie-I don't think so. He tries to avoid me.

Bridgette-That's because he is nervous around you.

Dawn walks by.

Dawn-Listen to Bridgette, she is right.

Dawn walks away.

Bridgette-See, Dawn even agrees with me.

Katie-I know that Dawn knows everything, but I'm not sure. I still think that he doesn't like me.

Bridgette-But he does.

Katie-Bridgette, I saw him on Total Drama Island. He hated it when I screamed, and that was all I did.

Bridgette-But don't you remember the dodge ball challenge. You guys had great chemistry and teamwork.

Katie-He had to do it for the team.

Bridgette was about to speak, but the spa was closing and they had to leave.

Bridgette tried to talk to Katie, but Katie said that all she wanted to do was take a nap.

Down by the beach, DJ and Geoff stopped swimming and decided to go in the hot tub.

DJ-Geoff can I talk to you about something?

Geoff-Sure bro.

DJ-Do you think Katie likes me?

Geoff-Totally! You should ask her out on a date bro.

DJ-Are you sure? She probably thinks that I'm weird since I try to hide from her.

Geoff-Well why do you do that?

DJ-Because I'm scared that she is going to talk to me, and then I'll get so nervous that I won't be able to say anything.

Geoff-What does your mom think of this?

DJ-My momma likes the girl and says I should go after her.

Geoff-Then go after her bro.

DJ-I can't, I'm just to scared.

Lightning walks by.

Lightning-Sha-Lightning was listening to your conversation.

DJ-Yeah, and?

Lightning-Sha-Lightning wants to sha-help.

DJ-How?

Lightning-By showing sha-you how to be sha-confident.

DJ-No thanks.

Lightning-Suit your sha-self.

Lightning walks away.

Geoff-Dude, that was the perfect opportunity.

DJ-This is getting me nowhere. I'm going to my room to feed Bunny.

DJ goes to his room.

Bridgette walks up, behind Geoff and taps him on the back.

Geoff-Hey honey!

Bridgette-Hey!

Geoff-Make out time already! Sweet!

Bridgette-No, Geoff. I wanted to ask what DJ was talking about.

Geoff-He was talking about how he's scared to ask Katie out on a date.

Bridgette-Katie was saying the exact same thing to me.

Geoff-Wouldn't, like, Katie go to Sadie for advice?

Bridgette-They broke up.

Geoff-Oh.

Bridgette-Anyways, I have an idea to get them together, but I need your help. Are you in?

Geoff-Will I get more, like, make out time with you?

Brdgette-Yes Geoff.

Geoff-Then I'm in!

The scene changes to Katie who is waking from her nap.

She hears a knock on the door.

Katie-Who is it?

No one answers, but a note goes under the door.

Katie picks it up.

_Hi Katie!_

_If you have any free time tonight, I'd like you to go to this party that Geoff and I set up. Its a Hawaiian luau themed party. _

_It will be with our closest friends, including Dawn, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Lightning, and Leshawna._

_Please come if you have enough time._

_From Bridgette.  
_

Katie-This sounds fun! I think I'll go.

The scene changes to DJ after feeding his pet Bunny.

He hears a knock on the door.

DJ-Come In!

No answers, but a note goes under the door.

DJ picks it up.

_Hey Bro!_

_If you, like, have any free time tonight, I'd like you to go to this party that Bridge and I set up. Its a Hawaiian luau themed party. _

_It will be with our closest friends, including Dawn, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Lightning, and Leshawna._

_Please come bro._

_From, your bro, Geoff._

DJ-A party? I can't wait.

Later that night, you see Katie walk up to the swimming pool where you see Hawaiian decorations.

Katie-I wonder where everyone is at? Maybe I'm early.

Right after she said that, DJ walks up.

DJ-Are you here for the party?

Katie-Yeah.

DJ-Oh, okay.

At this moment, both are thinking the same thing: What should I do?

They both sit on a bench and look away from each other.

DJ finally gets the nerve to say something.

DJ-Hey Katie?

Katie-Yes, DJ.

DJ-You look beautiful tonight.

Katie-Thanks DJ! You look nice too!

DJ-Thanks! So where's Sadie?

Katie-I dont know. I really could care less.

DJ-Really?

Katie-Yep.

DJ-So, since there is music on, would you to like dance?

Katie-What did you say?

DJ-Sorry its just I'm so nervous around you because how pretty you are.

At that exact moment DJ regretted what he said, but Katie was about to jump for joy.

DJ-Did I just say that?

Katie-Yeah, your handsome too.

Now it was the exact opposite of emotion with Katie regretting what she said, and DJ feeling excited.

DJ kept thinking in his mind that he could say it because what is the worse that can happen. She can only say 'no'.

So finally, with enough courage, DJ said something.

DJ-I really really like you. Can you please be my girlfriend?

Katie and DJ were both blushing now.

Katie-Yes, yes, one thousand times yes!

At that moment, they were both so happy that all they wanted to do was lock their lips together.

That is exactly what they did, for a very long time.

What Katie and DJ didn't know was that the whole Total Drama cast was hiding, watching them the whole time.

They all pop up and say surprise!

Katie-You were spying on us.

Bridgette-Yes, but we set this up too.

DJ-Why would you do it though.

Geoff-Dude, you two were crushing over each other forever. We had to something so you two can start dating.

DJ-I should have listened to you Geoff.

Katie-I should have listened to you too Bridgette.

Dawn-And me too.

Lightning-Dont forget me.

Katie-Thank you guys too, I guess.

Now, 5 years later, their relationship is still going strong. A couple weeks ago Geoff asked Bridgette to marry him, and she said 'yes'. This got DJ thinking if he should ask Katie to marry him. He got her ring size and bought the perfect ring for Katie. I wonder if she'll say yes.

Well, you are going to have to wait until next time when we start the second part of this 3 part series.


End file.
